


Cravings

by FairyNiamh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, M/M, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Not Beta Read, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Steve has cravings he is not comfortable with.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> See that dark tag? It's there for a reason.

He tried to control his urges. He didn't, holy mother, he did not _want_ to be a killer. It's just, he cannot control himself.

He hides under the façade of being the ultimate hero. Being the one that everyone looked up to. He saved people. Yet, in the dark recesses of his mind, he craves the unobtainable. No, not unattainable, the untouchable. Or they should be.

It was easier for him to talk to the teenage boys. He could smile or tut at their jokes. He could see what they would look like when they got older. He never fucked anyone, let's be clear on that.

No, he would corner a needy boy, slowly jerk him off. Savoring the moans and the pleas for more. It was only when they had achieved an orgasm, did he bury Captain America and allow Steve Rogers to come out to play.

The once weak man, got off to watching the light dim from bright eyes. He never failed to climax when his mark exhaled his last breath.

It was then that a sorrowful Captain America regained the reigns and buried the teen with a warrior's funeral. They were the real heroes. Those brave boys who sacrificed everything, so everyone else would be safe.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Mental health is a serious issue. If you feel that everything is getting to be too much, reach out and ask for help. You are not weak if you need help.


End file.
